Displays with a capacitive touch function measure sensor capacitance changes. In self-capacitance touch displays, for example of a directional type, capacitive sensors are arranged in an array of electrodes that are distributed on a same level on the display stack, forming an electrode array layer. The capacitance change is detected between the electrode array layer and the surrounding environment, such as an ambient ground level. For example a finger in the vicinity of the sensor can be modelled as a ground level object. The parasitic capacitance between the electrode layer and a guard layer may be minimized by design. The guard layer may be driven to the same potential as electrodes, minimizing the parasitic capacitance coupling of the ground level to electrodes and further increasing the sensitivity of the electrode sensor array in detecting changes in the capacitance. The guard electrode may be a separate layer below the electrode array layer on the display stack. Each electrode on the electrode array may be measured separately by a dedicated charge amplifier or connections to a number of charge amplifiers can be multiplexed. The complex structure requires multiple layers on the display stack, thereby increasing the thickness of the display. Current trends of the mobile or hand-held devices focus on thinner devices. The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known displays with integrated touch function.